zaczepistaencyklopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ksiądz
Ksiądz Ten pobożny kapłan jeszcze naiwnie wierzy w nawrócenie grzeszników. Należy zwrócić uwagę na anachroniczną sukienkę bez dekoltu (obecnie już nie w modzie) Zobacz w NonNews temat: Księża atakują z blogów Zobacz w słowniku: Ksiądz Ja pierdolę, ksiądz! Robert Górski z Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju W ZSRR to ty okradasz księdza! Radziecka inwersja o księdzach Twoja Stara mówi do księdza „Proszę Pana”! Twoja Stara do księdza Ech... Czemu oni ciągle nerfują priestów w każdym kolejnym patchu? Gracz w WoW-a o księdzu Ksiądz – nowoczesne urządzenie wykorzystywane głównie w krajach Europy i obu Ameryk do ogłupiania miejscowego ludu, zazwyczaj niebezpieczne dla dzieci. Wynalezione zostało nieco ponad 2000 lat temu. Nowocześniejsze wersje są o wiele bardziej skuteczne, w wolnych chwilach zbierają na nowe s(amo)chody i dachy oraz przedstawiają swoje racje z ambon. Głównym przywódcą polskich księży jest niejaki toruński redemptorysta, postać bliżej nieokreślona. Najnowszy model księdza: Ośmiordzeniowy procesor Xionc 2012, pamięć na dysku praktycznie nieograniczona, ponadto możliwość ograniczonej konwersacji na tematy związane z twoim portfelem, Bogiem, pieniędzmi, twoim portfelem, religią i ewentualnie twoim portfelem. Jeśli temu nie wierzysz, to zwróć uwagę, że niezapytany ksiądz nigdy nie powie niczego o wojsku, mafii ani operacjach wojskowych. Spis treści ukryj 1 Funkcje 2 Co wiadomo o księżach? 3 Ciekawostki 4 Umiejętności księdza 5 Przypisy edytuj Funkcje Ksiądz (inaczej TW Ksiądz) jest mechanizmem o znaczeniu militarnym zaprogramowanym do kilku podstawowych celów. Najważniejszym jest wspieranie finansowe armii danego kraju. Dzięki ludziom księża mogą spokojnie wykonywać tajne wojskowe operacje o kryptonimach „danie na tacę” oraz „skarbonka”. Księża są także zaprogramowani do wychwytywania osób nazwanych przez nich ateistami. Księża są świetnie zorganizowani, część z nich została specjalnie przygotowana do niszczenia psychiki dzieci w szkołach w ramach operacji „przedmiot religia”. Ksiądz miewa wiele dziwnych i sprzecznych z nauką teorii: Nie kłóć się z nim, nawet gdybyś miał argumenty podważające teorię Kopernika, to on będzie głosił wcześniej zaprogramowane racje. Aby zataić swoje powiązania z wojskiem, ksiądz zasłania się istnieniem Boga, religią i Żydami chodzącymi po wodzie. Każdy ksiądz posiada zaszyfrowany plan działania, tzw. Biblię. Znajdziesz tam numer seryjny księdza oraz plany operacji wojskowych, niestety dobrze zaszyfrowane. edytuj Co wiadomo o księżach? Chociaż księża są formacją ściśle tajną, niektóre fakty są znane: Ulubiony film księży: Seksmisja. Szczególnie fragment: "Wez pigułkę! Wez pigułkę!" Ksiądz jest zaprogramowany, abyś uważał go za większego niż Boga. Ksiądz jest zaprogramowany na wysysanie pieniędzy. Głównie z twojego portfela. Ksiądz jest zaprogramowany na wysysanie większej ilości pieniędzy. Również z twojego portfela. Księżom NIGDY nie wystarczają pieniądze z tacy, ksiądz jest zaprogramowany, aby sępić ze skarbon, ze ślubów, chrztów1, komunii, bierzmowań, chodzenia po kolędzie i tym podobnych dyrdymałów. Ksiądz czci swojego guru Rydza. Ksiądz jest zaprogramowany, aby zdobyć Maybacha. Ksiądz i tak znajdzie pieniądze, które ukryłeś. Tak, te pod dywanem też. I te pod podłogą. Tak, każde, nawet w skarpetce. W uchu nie sprawdzaj, już dawno zabrał. Ksiądz ma seryjnie montowany echo radar służący do znajdywania pieniędzy. Gdy znajdzie, zabierze strasząc bajkami o piekle. Obecnie szczególne skupiska tego gatunku występują głównie w krajach takich jak: Polska, Malta, Meksyk. Planowane jest zakładanie rezerwatów dla księży, aby gatunek ten nie wyginął zupełnie. Wiadomo, że jeden z rezerwatów zlokalizowany ma być na terenie Włoch, drugi na terenie Polski. Zdaniem obecnych władz Polski zlokalizowanie rezerwatu na terenie RP jest niemożliwe. Zdaniem obecnych władz Włoch zlokalizowanie rezerwatu na terenie tego kraju jest niemożliwe. Być może sprawą zajmą się ogrody zoologiczne bogatszych państw świata. W 2 dekadzie 21 wieku możliwe jest też całkowite wyginięcie gatunku księży. Szkodliwość księży jest ogromna. Powodują oni wielkie cierpienia u osób chorych na alkoholizm. Przestrzegają przed zgubnymi skutkami tej choroby innych, a sami, demonstracyjnie wypinając brzuchy, piją alkohol w miejscu publicznym, czyli w kościele, gdzie patrzą na to gorszące widowisko czasem duże grupy ludzi (często także biedni alkoholicy, wystawieni wtedy na wielkie pokusy). Według prawa za takie zachowanie księżom należą się mandaty. edytuj Ciekawostki Bajka, którą straszą przedszkolanki niegrzeczne dzieci (tzw. łobuzów): Ksiądz księdza pogania i popędza, jeden drugiego straszy i podkręca. Gdy ten ostatni Ciebie złapie, to powiesz: Ale przebrzydła jędza. edytuj Umiejętności księdza Księża posiadają szereg niezwykłych umiejętności do dokonywania swoich celów. Mogą się specjalizować w 3 szkołach czarów – discipline, holy i shadow. Jednak najczęściej występują księża hybrydowi lub shadow. Wymienione niżej umiejętności dostępne są jednak wszystkim księżom. Ikonki obok nazw umiejętności to ikonki używane w grze Ludzki żywot, te ikonki możemy umieszczać dowolnie na action barach. Liczby określające damage/healing czarów to damage/healing osiągany na maksymalnym poziomie przez księdza nie uwzględniając sprzętu jakim dysponuje (np. księgi, sutanny, pierścienie mocy, krzyżyki czy medaliki - które odpowiednio zwiększają siłę czarów). Ikona Nazwa Polska Range Szkoła Opis Cassock Sutanna Self Shadow Ksiądz zakłada sutannę, aby zwiększyć posłuch i respekt wśród zebranych. Niestety, wywołuje również agresję między nie-katolikami. Drain Money Odessij pieniądze 30 yards Discipline Odsysa zawartość portfela wiernego zabierając od 50 do 1000 złotych. Wymaga sutanny. Ksiądz może rzucić ten czar tylko w domu wiernego. Fake Cure Oszukane leczenie Melee range Shadow Ksiądz udaje, że leczy ciężko chorego człowieka. Wymaga sutanny i musi być w domu wiernego. Shadow Word: Death Słowo Cienia: Śmierć 10 yardów Shadow Ksiądz próbuje zabić wiernego, na którym zastosował Oszukane leczenie. Ma 33% szans na sukces. Jeżeli nie uda się pierwszego dnia, ksiądz może wrócić i następnego szansa na zabicie wynosi już 66%. Jeśli znów się nie uda, następnego dnia wynosi 100%. Szansa zabicia zwiększa się też, jeśli ksiądz rzucił na chorego wcześniej czar Inflict HIV lub Inflict Cancer. Szansa zwiększa się o 33% na chorobę. Po uśmierceniu wiernego, ksiądz dostaje Soul Sharda, po czym z reguły rzuca na rodzinę wiernego czar Odessij Portfel, co jest przedsmakiem pogrzebu. Crucifix Krzyż 5 yards Holy Ksiądz ustawia na ziemi krzyż, który zwiększa efektywność modlitw i obezwładnień księdza, zwiększa o 20% efektywność czaru odessij portfel i o 50% stopienia umysłu. Ksiądz musi mieć na sobie sutannę, aby zaklęcie zadziałało. Immoblizing bell Unieruchamiający dzwon 80 yards Discipline Ksiądz wychodząc z zakrystii uderza w dzwonek, który sprawia, że wszyscy wierni momentalnie wstają, skupiają swoją uwagę i pozostają w tym stanie przez godzinę, albo do przerwania mszy. Ksiądz musi być w sutannie i w kościele, aby zaklęcie zadziałało. Homily Kazanie 80 yards Holy Ksiądz wygłasza kazanie, które obezwładnia wszystkich zebranych w kościele. W zależności od talentów ksiądz może zwiększyć witalność zebranych albo sprawić, że zasną. Ksiądz musi channelować czar, aby go utrzymać. W zależności od talentów trwa od 10 do 40 minut. Prayer Modlitwa Self only Holy Ksiądz modli się regenerując 1% many co 3 sekundy. Biorąc pod uwagę duży koszt many innych czarów, znamy odpowiedź, dlaczego księża tak często się modlą. Mind Melt Stopienie umysłu 45 yards Shadow Ksiądz topi umysły ludzi indoktrynując ich. Gdy ludzie mają stopiony umysł, mają zwiększoną podatność na indoktrynację. Zadaje 150 do 250 shadow damage. Ksiądz musi być w kościele lub w szkole, aby użyć tego czaru. Summon demon Przyzwanie ministranta Self Shadow Ksiądz przywołuje ministranta, który będzie mu służył i zbierał pieniądze od wiernych. Wymaga Soul Sharda do wykonania czaru. Berserker's fury Furia berserkera Self only Discipline Pasywna umiejętność księży. Polega na tym, że jeżeli przeciwnik powie coś do księdza niezgodnego z poglądami kościoła, ksiądz będzie to automatycznie negował. Każda negacja odsysa 10% energii życiowej przeciwnika i dodaje jej księdzu. Stakuje się do 6 razy. Gdy dojdzie do 6 razu, przeciwnik ucieka, natomiast ksiądz dostaje soul sharda. Demonic protection Ochrona przed demonami 40 yards Holy Ksiądz chroni pobliskie osoby przed demonami na okres od miesiąca do dwóch. Wymaga kropidła i stratholme holy water. Mass fear Masowy strach 45 yards Shadow Po kazaniu przez 3 sekundy ksiądz może rzucić ten czar wprawiając wiernych w przerażenie. Najczęściej używa jakiejś okrutnej przepowiedni dotyczącej świata lub życia wiernych. Wymaga soul sharda do użycia. Symbol of Hope Symbol nadziei 75 yards Holy W trakcie mszy ksiądz może podnieść symbol nadziei (krzyż, monstrancję). Wszyscy zebrani natychmiast padają na kolana i są obezwładnieni. Ksiądz musi channelować czar, aby go podtrzymać. Pedophilia Pedofilia Melee range Shadow Ksiądz może użyć tego czaru na przywołanym ministrancie. Po udanym czarze ksiądz otrzymuje soul sharda, ale przywołany ministrant znika. Pain Suppression Wytrzymałość na ból Self Discipline Ksiądz, gdy zostanie zaatakowany, z braku jednoznacznie ofensywnych umiejętności, może użyć tego czaru zmniejszając przyjmowany damage o 90%. Trwa 2 minuty i ma godzinny cooldown2. Metanoia Metanoja 40 yards Shadow Ksiądz wprowadza wybraną osobę (wrogą lub przyjazną) w stan metanoi. W tym stanie jednostka nie odróżnia dobra od zła i prawdy od kłamstwa, w związku z czym jest ekstremalnie podatna na działania księdza. Jednakowoż jest również ekstremalnie podatna na działania niewiernych, w związku z czym ksiądz powinien trzymać jednostkę z dala od wrogów Kościoła, gdyż jeśli jednostka w stanie metanoi zostanie zaatakowana przez niewiernych w większym stopniu niż przez księdza, może ona zaatakować księdza. Na metanoję podatne są szczególnie dzieci i młodzież, które nie mogą zresistować czaru. Unfeared presence Nieustraszona postawa 30 yards Discipline Pasywna umiejętność. Kiedy ksiądz jest w pobliżu, ludzie zazwyczaj mniej się boją i są odporni na przerażenie, chyba, że rzuci je ksiądz. Patrz Mass Fear. Communion Komunia Melee range Holy Ksiądz daje opłatek wiernemu oczyszczonemu z grzechów zwiększając jego oddanie dla księdza. Sin Cleansing Oczyszczanie z grzechów Melee range Discipline Ksiądz oczyszcza obiekt z grzechów. Po udanym oczyszczeniu ksiądz otrzymuje soul sharda. Curse of the Weakened Will Klątwa osłabionej woli 40 yards Shadow Ksiądz rzuca ją na wiernych podczas mszy zwiększając ich podatność na ogłoszenia parafialne o 30%. Tylko jedna klątwa może być aktywna na jednego księdza w tym samym czasie. Parish notice Ogloszenia parafialne 75 yards Shadow Ksiądz odczytuje listę swoich życzeń wobec wiernych. Bazowo ma 40% szans na powodzenie. Wraz z talentami może wzrosnąć do 70%, przy użyciu klątwy osłabionej woli zwiększa szanse do 100%. Remind of the Dead Przypomnienie zmarłych 100 yards / Unlimited Shadow Ksiądz kolejno wspomina zmarłych w kościele. Musi channelować czar do podtrzymania. Podczas czytania każdego nazwiska jego szansa na otrzymanie soul sharda wzrasta o 2% Blessing of Salvation Błogosławieństwo zbawienia 30 yards Discipline Ksiądz błogosławi wiernego, zmniejszając jego szanse na bycie ofiarą jakiegoś nieszczęścia o 30%. Ksiądz nie musi być w kościele ani w sutannie. Curse of Devotion Klątwa dewocji 20 yards Shadow Sprawia, że obiekt jest znacznie bardziej oddany dla księdza niż normalnie. Trwa 45 minut. Tylko jedna klątwa na księdza w tym samym czasie. Excomunice Ekskomunika Unlimited range Shadow Wyklina obiekt z kościoła katolickiego sprawiając, że wszyscy katolicy stają się wobec niego agresywni. Trwa do śmierci. Ekskomunika może zostać zdjęta wyłącznie przez samego księdza. Sense atheists Wyczuwanie ateistów 100 yards Holy Ksiądz wyczuwa wszystkich ateistów i innych heretyków w okolicy, a ich pozycje ukazują mu się na duchowej mapie terenu. Działania przeciwko tak wykrytym wrogom Kościoła mają zwiększony efekt. Tylko jedno wyczuwanie może być aktywne na jednego księdza w tym samym czasie. Sense whores Wyczuwanie prostytutek 100 yards Holy Ksiądz wyczuwa wszystkie prostytutki, alfonsów i domy publiczne w okolicy, a ich pozycje ukazują mu się na duchowej mapie terenu. Działania przeciwko tak wykrytym wrogom Kościoła mają zwiększony efekt. Tylko jedno wyczuwanie może być aktywne na jednego Księdza o jednym czasie. Sense homosexuals Wyczuwanie homoseksualistów 100 yards Holy Ksiądz wyczuwa wszystkie lesbijki i wszystkich gejów w okolicy, a ich pozycje ukazują mu się na duchowej mapie terenu. Działania przeciwko tak wykrytym wrogom Kościoła mają zwiększony efekt. Tylko jedno wyczuwanie może być aktywne na jednego księdza w tym samym czasie. Sense money Wyczuwanie pieniędzy 100 yards Holy Ksiądz wyczuwa wszystkie pieniądze w okolicy, a ich pozycje ukazują mu się na duchowej mapie terenu. Tylko jedno wyczuwanie może być aktywne na księdza w tym samym czasie. Song of Pain Psalm 60 yards Shadow Ksiądz śpiewa Song of Pain zadając 1500-6000 damage przez 2 minuty wszystkim ateistom, homoseksualistom i prostytutkom w promieniu 60 yardów. Priest musi channelować czar, aby go podtrzymać. Z talentami w discipline ksiądz może się nauczyć całkowitej odporności na przerywanie tego czaru, a z talentami w shadow zwiększa damage 2/3/5 krotnie, w zależności od ilości włożonych punktów talentów. Fury of the Devoted Furia Dewotów 80 yards Holy Ksiądz wywołuje furię dewotów u wszystkich wiernych w promieniu 80 yardów. Zwiększa to ich szybkość poruszania się, dyskusji, moc przekonywania ludzi, odporność na indoktrynację przez inną wiarę i szybkość ciosów zadawanych pięściami o 35%. Czar trwa 45 sekund. Każdy wierny pod działaniem tego czaru czuje się potem wyczerpany przez 5 minut i nie może czerpać korzyści z Fury of the Devoted rzuconej przez innego księdza. Inflict Gonnorhea Zarażenie rzeżączką 45 yards Shadow Ksiądz zaraża wybraną osobę rzeżączką, aby zapobiec kontaktom seksualnym tej osoby z innymi. Dodatkowo zadaje 200 shadow damage. Można zapobiegać prezerwatywami. Inflict HIV Zarażenie HIV-em 50 yards Shadow Ksiądz zaraża wybranego cudzołożnika wirusem HIV. Inkubuje się on przez losową ilość czasu, po czym eksploduje zadając 8000 shadow damage, a ofiara dostaje debuff zwany AIDS, który zwiększa podatność na wszelkie choroby i zwiększa brane damage o 400%. Ilekroć osoba zainfekowana przez HIV lub chora na AIDS odbędzie stosunek z inną osobą, ta też dostaje HIV. Ilekroć osoba zarażona HIV-em początkowo wywołąnym przez księdza umrze, ksiądz dostaje soul sharda. Czar ma tygodniowy cooldown. Inflict cancer Wywołanie raka 45 yards Shadow Ksiądz wytwarza nowotwór u wybranego przeciwnika, który powoli zadaje 10000-250000 shadow damage przez losowy czas zwiększając obrażenia im dłuższy czas minął od wywołania. Do użycia czaru potrzebny jest co najmniej jeden soul shard. Damage zwiększa się odpowiednio do użytych soul shardów - 1 s.s. - 10000 damage. Ritual of Life-binding Rytuał łączenia żyć. 6 yards Discipline Rozpoczyna rytuał łączenia żyć. Wymaga księdza, kobiety i mężczyzny aby rytuał mógł mieć miejsce. Po rytuale kobieta i mężczyzna dostają debuffa zwanego "małżeństwem", debuff ten jest traktowany jako hex, a ten jako klątwa, w związku z czym może być usunięty przez czar "remove curse" rzucany przez prawników, rabinów i imamów. Ritual of Life-Ending Pogrzeb 6 yards Shadow Ksiądz oficjalnie kończy życie człowieka wkładając go publicznie do ziemi. Jeżeli osoba została zabita przez czar księdza Shadow word: Death - ksiądz otrzymuje dwa soul shardy. Jeżeli nie, tylko jeden. Desperate Cleansing Desperackie oczyszczenie Self only Discipline Gdy ksiądz jest oskarżony o jakiekolwiek przestępstwo, może natychmiastowo oczyścić się z wszelkich zarzutów. Wymaga pięciu soul shardów do użycia czaru. Embrance of Focused Will Łańcuch skoncentrowanej woli. 80 yards Shadow Sprawia, że wszyscy w otoczeniu księdza nagle słuchają go uważniej i bardziej szanują. Działa tylko na katolików. Za każdą minutę utrzymywania się łańcucha ksiądz ma 20% szans na otrzymanie soul sharda. Baptism Chrzest Melee range Holy Ksiądz wprowadza nowego wiernego do kościoła, topiąc go w chrzcielnicy. 40% szans na otrzymanie soul sharda. 60%/100% przy odpowiednich talentach. Prostration Leżenie krzyżem Self only Discipline Ksiądz leży krzyżem regenerując swoje życie i manę. Także zdobywa soul sharda na każde dziesięć minut leżenia. Gdy ksiądz leży krzyżem jest odporny (immune) na wszystko, umiejętność trwa max. 24 h, ma roczny cooldown. Shadowfiend Shadowfiend 30 yards Shadow Wytwarza niewidzialnego demona cienia, który przeszkadza w życiu ofiary. Można rzucać tylko na protestantów, prawosławnych, muzułman i judaistów. Wymaga soul sharda do użycia. Angel Guardian Anioł stróż 40 yards Holy Przywołuje swojego anioła stróża. Zmniejsza szansę na zranienie księdza o 75%. Exorcism Egzorcyzm 30 yards Holy Ksiądz natychmiastowo niszczy wszystkie demony, złe duchy i shadowfiendy atakujące wybraną osobę. Z odpowiednimi talentami ksiądz może automatycznie załączyć Klątwę Oddania. Wymaga 10 soul shardów do użycia. Bible quote Cytat z Biblii 10 yards Holy Ofensywny czar księdza ze szkoły holy. Ksiądz przywołuje cytat z Biblii - może tego użyć tylko w odpowiedzi na jakiś atak bądź zachowanie ze strony ateisty bądź innowiercy. Zadaje od 100 do 230 holy damage. Damage może być zwielokrotniony (2- lub 3-krotnie przy wykorzystaniu odpowiednich talentów). Call of the God Zew Boga Unlimited Discipline Ksiądz wzywa Boga, aby dopomógł w jakimś konkretnym celu. Ksiądz ryzykuje śmierć w trakcie czaru, gdyż Bóg się może pogniewać. Wymaga 15 soul shardów do użycia. Są też ekskluzywne umiejętności księży, którzy włożyli większość swoich punktów talentów w odpowiednie drzewa talentów. Ikona Nazwa Polska Range Szkoła Opis Shackle Atheist Obezwładnienie ateisty 30 yards Discipline only (Tier 8) Ksiądz obezwładnia ateistę, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch czy mówienie. Jakakolwiek akcja wobec ateisty uwolni go. Ten czar może być tylko na jednym ateiście na księdza w tym samym czasie. Trwa 45 sekund. Repentance Medytacja Melee range Discipline only (Tier 9) Wprowadza wybraną osobę w stan wzmożonej medytacji i rozmyślania nad życiem. W tym czasie osoba jest obezwładniona i nie może się wyrwać spod unieruchomnienia. Trwa 5 minut. Cooldown: 10 minut. Consecration Konsekracja Unlimited range Holy only (Tier 2) Ksiądz uświęca wybrany teren, przez co uniemożliwa wchodzenie tam wszystkim niewiernym. Jeśli niewierny spróbuje wejść na ten teren zostanie odesłany 20 yardów w tył i zostanie zadane mu 300 holy damage. Prayer of Healing Modlitwa leczenia Unlimited range Holy only (Tier 9) Niektórzy księża uważają ten czar za sens życia księży, jednak wielu nie bierze, bo wolą wydawać punkty talentów do discipline lub shadow. Ksiądz modli się o uzdrowienie wiernego. Ma około 50% skuteczności (uda się, albo się nie uda...). Bane of Doom Nieszczęście Unlimited range Shadow only (Tier 5) Ksiądz rzuca na wybraną osobę zaklęcie Nieszczęścia, która uaktywnia się w jednym ze szczęśliwszych momentów życia danej osoby. Ma losowy efekt, może zabić daną osobę, sprawić, że zostanie kaleką, albo zabić rodzinę, jednego z członków lub przyprawić go o kalectwo. Może też zabić całą osobę lub zabić najlepszego przyjaciela. Tylko jedno zaklęcie Nieszczęścia może być aktywne na jednego księdza o jednym czasie. Zaklęcie trwa aż do śmierci danej osoby lub do momentu w którym ksiądz rzuci Nieszczęście na inną osobą. Wymaga pięciu soul shardów do użycia - gdy zaklęcie zadziała ksiądz otrzymuje soul shardy z powrotem. Easter message Orędzie wielkanocne 75 yards Shadow only (Tier 5) Ksiądz wygłasza Orędzie wielkanocne zadając 15000-25000 damage przez 10 minut wszystkim ateistom, homoseksualistom i prostytutkom w promieniu 75 yardów. Zabija satanistów. Dodatkowo Priest musi channelować czar, aby go podtrzymać, lecz rozpoczętego Orędzia Wielkanocnego nie można przerwać. Ma długi cooldown – 355 dni. Priest musi być w kościele i mieć Paschał w promieniu 10 yardów, by zaklęcie zadziałało. Deadly Silence Śmiertelne uciszenie 20 yards Shadow only (Tier 6) Ksiądz ucisza wszystkich niewiernych w pobliżu, dodając do nich 4 Berserker's Fury charges. Jeżeli mieli już teoretycznie maksymalne 6 na sobie, te dodane 4 zabijają ich od razu. Za każdego zabitego w ten sposób niewiernego ksiądz otrzymuje soul sharda. Soul Management Zarządzanie duszami 30 yards Shadow only (Tier 8) Ksiądz na prośbę wiernych może wysłać daną duszę do nieba, piekła lub do czyśćca - w zależności od prośby. Może też to zrobić, niezależnie od próśb. Kiedy dusza wyląduje w odpowiednim miejscu, ksiądz otrzymuje soul sharda. Dodatkowo Ksiądz posiadający ten talent otrzymuje 1 soul sharda na 10 minut kiedy jest w trakcie mszy i ma na sobie sutannę. Desecration Desekracja Unlimited range Shadow only (Tier 8) Ksiądz wyklina dany teren, na przykład dom publiczny, uniemożliwiając tym samym wiernym wchodzenie na ten teren. Natomiast każdy niewierny, który uprawia seks w tym miejscu ma (odpowiednio do talentów) 0/25/50/75/100% szans na zarażenie się rzeżączką. Shadowform Shadowform Self only Shadow only (Tier 9) Ksiądz przyjmuje Shadowform. Z zewnątrz nie różni się niczym, ale redukuje koszt many wszystkich czarów ze szkoły Shadow, ma o 20% zwiększoną szansę na odparcie ataków ateistów, ma 50% szansy na dodanie 4 Berserking Fury charge od razu zamiast jednej. Berserking Fury traci swój limit 6 chargy i pozwala księdzu szybko zabić przeciwnika. W dodadtku ksiądz zdobywa dwa razy więcej soul shardów ze swoich czarów ze szkoły shadow, a także ma 10% szansy na to, że soul shard nie zostanie zużyty w trakcie rzucania czaru. Jednakowoż, ksiądz nie może rzucać czarów ze szkoły holy, kiedy jest w shadowformie. Uwaga! Shadowform jest czarem ryzykownym o tyle, że ksiądz ma 0,1% szans na zanik umiejętności ze szkoły holy a dodatkowo zużywa niewyobrażalne ilości many. Tylko dla doświadczonych księży! Przypisy ↑ W szczególnych wypadkach chrzest jest za darmochę – jakoś trzeba pozyskać nowych sponsorów ↑ Ksiądz Popiełuszko nie użył jej w odpowiednim czasie. Ten artykuł zajął 4. miejsce w „Różowym Słoniu” 2009. Ten artykuł zajął 1. miejsce w „Różowym Słoniu” 5 lat Nonsensopedii. Kategorie: Artykuły na medal | Zawody związane z Kościołem